


From Clocks to Sparks

by Violet_arabian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Injury, Cardverse, Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Magic, Magic England (Hetalia), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate England (Hetalia), Rating May Change, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_arabian/pseuds/Violet_arabian
Summary: Arthur rejects his brand. Alfred struggles with the pressures of accepting his. Arthur escaped his family and responsibilities to live a life free from the law. Alfred has lived his life under the scrutiny to uphold it. And yet, they meet.AKA, another Hetalian Cardverse AU that focuses on the Spades but also kinda tries to mention some of the other characters.





	1. Calm before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi.  
> So... I couldn't help myself... I got a bit grouchy from researching depressing war stuff and Voltron has been betting me angsty, so I just wanted to write some kingdom stuff.  
> Anyway.
> 
> WARNINGS: Swearing... I think. I forget. Suggestive stuff. It might get spicer though. We'll see.  
> Also, I go over some stuff at the end, so before you decide to ditch the story, read the end note.

The seas, Arthur noted, were fairly calm for being so close to the Kingdom of Spades. He disliked being near the country, but his own personal ties required that he visit. He glanced up at the skies, clear for as far as the eye could see. No harsh waves came crashing down to interrupt his crew's shanties and no rain slammed onto the pristine wooden planks. The fresh ocean air always seemed to be capable of casting a soothing spell over him. No storms that typically plagued the land of Spades were near. The wind was ruffling the sails at healthy amounts and carrying the voices of his crew. No matter what a seaman might claim, storms weren't fun. He may be a man destined for the ocean, but he didn't have a death wish.

He experienced the calmest weather on the western side, by the Kingdoms of Hearts and Diamonds. It was also the area he found himself more attracted towards, where there were plenty of islands filled with beautiful wonders. The Land of Suites was a humongous continent, with keys and reefs scattered around. The center, which connected the four kingdoms, was dubbed No Man's Land, and similarly, the island between Hearts and Spades was No Man's Islet. Other than those two crops of land, the rest of the continent belonged to one of the four kingdoms.

The Hearts Kingdom was located on the north-western side of the content, hovering above Diamond territory. A small island, named Die Insel der Liebe was settled just off the coast and is the most northward territory the Heartians have. The Hearts were artistic people, who tended to provide the most well-known artists and musicians, displaying them in their museums and having them perform in theatres. They are also well known for their festivals, all of which somehow correlated to or celebrated love. The kingdom wasn't incredibly strict on their caste system, but they did believe that positions had to be earned, and those who didn't perform well enough would be demoted. Either way, the Hearts had a good economy and poverty was fairly rare amongst Heartians, but far more common amongst refugees and immigrants. They had good weather, fertile soil, and lots of rivers. Their income came from their agriculture, art, and tourism. And while they aren't the most aggressive of the four kingdoms, they do sport the second largest navy and can become a serious threat on the ocean, mostly due to the fact that Heartians have an affinity for water magic.

The Diamonds have the smallest kingdom, surrounded by tall mountains, high cliffs, and ravines. The only way to access the kingdom is through the heavily guarded river valley, their harbours, or by climbing the ledges that hover above the ocean. Out of all of the other kingdoms, the Diamonds are the wealthiest; due to the rich amounts of minerals and precious stones they have. They also provide high-quality schools and have many support programs. They're rich in music and art, not to the extent of the Hearts, but they do flaunt their fashion with an abundance of precious metals and stones. The architecture is extravagant and their artisans created decorative elements to display on their famous memorials, such as gilding and stucco arabesques. And while Arthur had never been to the Castle of Diamonds, he had heard that it sported many optical illusions. The set up was supposedly very geometric but carried a few distortions to give the illusion of perfect harmony. The Diamondcois had a caste that was based on wealth and they were fairly fond of titles. The best miners and blacksmiths originate from Diamonds and used their affinity with earth to search for or pamper metal.

The Clubs have an incredibly large territory, which is typically below freezing due to the fact that its high up north. They are well-known for inventing things out of nothing, as they are the poorest kingdom but manage to stand up to the Spades. The Clubs rely on trade and agriculture and funnel their money towards their military, even though their land isn't the best for farming and could use some more attention. They have the largest population and the most carefree caste system. Tens and twos got along far better in Clubs than in any other kingdom. Their magic comes from fire, which helps them to keep warm during harsh winters. However, Clubians who were gifted with fire struggle to keep it under control, which usually leads to the stereotype that all Clubians are calm, collected, and emotionless.

The Spades have the most powerful kingdom. They're well known for producing the strongest magicians and the mightiest royals. They have a long history of war and the largest military and navy. Their climate is oceanic, and while they do suffer from terrible storms, the villages and towns tend to remain fairly unharmed. Their magic deals with air, and more rarely, lighting and electricity. Redirecting hurricanes and twisters during storms is painfully common. Rain and humidity are ever-present in the kingdom, but there are a few days of sunshine. Fishing, agriculture, and industrialization help fund the country, and they do claim to have a better education system than the Diamonds. They beat the Clubs in terms of landmass, though only by a little. They also share the largest and most hostile border with them. A lake separates the centers of their territories and is filled to the brim with ships from both sides. The two kingdoms have always had a tense relationship, which was only getting stiffer.

Arthur heaved a sigh, tapping his gloved fingers against the wood of his ship's wheel. The worst thing about the Kingdom of Spades was its caste system. While the other three were manageable, Spadians held a strong sense of tradition. They were stuck within the same caste they were born with and were doomed to continue their lives slaving away at what their number decreed them to do. Threes were forever threes, and nines were forever nines. Yet, similar to the other kingdoms, Spadian Queens and Jacks could be born from any number in any kingdom, but once discovered, were bolstered to the rank of royalty. However, Kings were always born to their kingdom's recent or distant royalty.

"Captain."

His title pulled him out of the daydream. He glanced over his shoulder, where the quartermaster stood with his arms crossed. Arthur released the wheel - to which the navigator took ahold of - and went to his right-hand man. The two of them walked to the rail, where he could see the waves crash together as a result of the ship first tearing them apart.

“Yes?"

The quartermaster spared a second of silence before notifying, "The boatswain said we needed some more supplies. How long will we be docked in Spades?"

He hummed in thought and offered, "A week, give or take. I have business to take care of."

“Your family, Cap'n?”

Arthur chuckled and nodded his head. His family indeed. He waved his quartermaster away just in time to hear the shout of 'Land Ho!' from the crow's nest. He tugged out his intricately designed spyglass to observe the oncoming land.

He would never understand the appeal of being royal. Coming from nobility, Arthur had snuck away from his stuffy parents and annoying brothers to become a captain of his own ship. Free from the law and able to do whatever he wanted. It wasn't exactly what his parents had in mind for him, but he still managed to get away with it. Their death following his first year at sea helped.

He was the youngest of four siblings. His oldest brother, Alistair, had a penchant for fucking around with him. Aaron and Charlotte were twins, and while Arthur didn't mind Charlotte that much, Aaron did enjoy the occasional jab. Dylan wasn't that bad of a tormentor, either. In fact, none of them were. He loved his family dearly and he knew they loved him, but they got his nerves far too easily. Plus, they were all too competitive to stand down when it came to arguments. Which they got into very often.

As a Kirkland, he had gone through intensive training to unlock his magic. Out of all of his siblings, it was noted that he was the strongest. It wasn't all that shocking to him. Before his parents had unfortunately died, his magical capacities had increased. If he had told his family, he would have probably been brought before the King to display his power. Afterall, the Kirkland's did have a long history of being court magicians. Despite the opportunity, he was far more comfortable being a pirate. He stayed away from the Spadian navy, which was mostly to kept his identity under wraps but enjoyed playing hooky with the other navies. He was the nameless Captain of The Virgin Queen, a hilariously inaccurate name.

After all, the insignia plastered on his back had no right to decide his infidelity.

 

* * *

 

The King of Spades stared down at his pocket watch thoughtfully, feeling the engravings of runes as the pad of his thumb ran over them. It was the first time he had actually sat down to examine it. Before, it has only been quick glimpses provided by the previous king and brief history lessons as to what the watch had helped accomplish. Now, after the tragic death of his uncle and a month of preparation for his coronation ceremony, the power of time rested in his palm. Such a small trinket, filled with so many possibilities. He would have sat down much earlier if not for the abundance of paperwork that took up the entire day after the ceremony. It would have taken longer, but after a curious glance in the watch's direction and an inquiring click to the crown, time had slowed to a stop.

It had been an empowering feeling. To know that his kingdom carried a relic powerful enough to halt time. He was able to leave his office, and wander the halls of still human bodies. For the first time in a month, he slipped out into the garden to soak in the fresh air of a frozen afternoon. It had been surreal, to watch as the hands of the pocket watch swirled abnormally fast for fifteen minutes before returning the world to normal. He could hear the panic in the castle as his guards searched for him frantically. It took them five minutes to locate him. The next time he used the watch, after a cooldown that lasted an hour, he devoted it to his work.

He diverted his eyes to the window, taking in the high walls that separated the castle from the public. Behind them, the capital of Spades buzzed with energy, igniting fireworks in his honour. Honestly, he was fairly disappointed he wouldn't be able to experience it himself. No matter how much he pressured his Jack or begged his Ace, they both declined him. Earlier, he had even taken it upon himself, prepared to leave the castle on his own.

"Your Majesty... Your Majesty!"

Alfred F. Jones exhaled harshly through his nose, ignoring the cries of his Jack as he continued to storm down the hallway. The hallways were empty except for a few idling maids, who watched as their King's long blue coat flowed after him.

"Please! You must stop!" Yao cried out, hurrying after him. "You can't go around without guards, my King. The crowning celebration has only just passed. The kingdom will be partying for a week! That is the best time for assassins to slip in!"

His eyes darkened at the implication. The Spadian monarchy had a long history of assassination attempts. Especially during festivals. In all honestly, Alfred should have been biased, but he could see why so many attempts had been made. Royals were sometimes cruel and drove their kingdom into the ground for their own gain. Assassins may move out of fear of another tyrant who would lead the kingdom to ruin. Or they simply felt entitled enough to try. Either way, it was an insult to Alfred's untested leadership abilities.

He turned around abruptly, growling, "If anyone tries, I am more than capable of defending myself, Yao. I didn't spend the entirety of my life learning swordplay just for the fun of it."

The elder man did not yield. "We can not risk your death at such a vulnerable moment. Your Queen has yet to make an appearance. Until she does, you can expect high security at all times."

And that had been the end of that.

Alfred pushed away from his desk, careful not to disturb the coat draped over the back of his chair. He ran a hand through his hair and moved to stand by the window. The reflection of a well-dressed royal stared back at him. A Queen. He had always wondered who they would be. Or how they would act. By default, they would have to balance him out. Correct his flaws and weaknesses Perhaps they were calm and kind, prepared to offer him soft bounds of encouragement or helpful advice. They would help him maintain peace, and make laws, and keep the kingdom's well-being in check. They would make sure that the kingdom was clean, safe, and happy.

Maybe, they would even make him happy.

He snorted and glanced back at his paperwork. It was wishful thinking. The Spades didn't have the best track record of loving monarchs. Their monarchs were more focused on gaining strength and empowering the kingdom. Just as he should be. Which meant more paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> England's brothers were a bit difficult to get info on since I had to shove a bunch headcanons together... but yeah. Himaruya considered the ideas of both a male and a female Ireland and noted that a "crybaby" sort of girl might work for the female version. And since Northern Ireland and Ireland are different countries, I figured why NOT! So yeah. Twins. I read comments tho, so if you have any qualms, let me know.


	2. Shattered Mugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Terrible attempt at a Scottish accent, a little bit of blood and fragments of glass.

His favourite places to visit on land were always the harbours. They were full of colour and representation. People from the different kingdoms came to Spades to trade or sell, and the harbours were always the designated area to do so. Ships of different sizes and design lined up the docks, and the faint smell of fish from a morning of great fortune reached his nose. There were men shouting prices or discounts to gain attention, which was nearly drowned out by the happy cries of children as they played tag down the boardwalk.

This week, not only did foreigners come to sell and earn, they came to celebrate the new ruler of Spades. A month ago, the previous King of Spades had perished in his sleep. The Queen had already passed, so there had been nothing keeping the current King from his throne. Even though Spades had a bad reputation of tyrants, the Prince - now King - was known for his chivalry. So the citizens celebrated a bright future.

Not that he particularly cared, but it was nice to know that the King wasn't a prick. Perhaps he would even solve the issues they faced in the north. Preferably the ones at sea. The northern seas were nightmares. Near the top of the globe, ice dominated the ocean. Not all of it, of course. The southern Clubian sea remained fluid, but it carried the Club's navy, which was notorious for being trigger happy. And the southern Heartian seas were similar and more dangerous, though they had a reputation for asking first and firing later. The Clubian King had been crowned a few months ago, so hopefully, they would switch to a friendlier approach. New rulers were more likely to make changes, to establish their reign. Whether those changes were for the better or worse remained unseen until experience settled in.

As he continued down the boardwalk, a lavish carriage came into view. A redheaded man wearing an unbuttoned blue suit vest and wrinkled brown trousers stood beside it. He puffed a cigar and leaned casually against the carriage, eyeing the crowd lackadaisically. Arthur smirked and approached him. In no time, the man caught his movements, no doubt attracted by his glamour. Pirates were known for their flashy attire, and he was no different. He dawned gold hoop earrings, bracelets, chains, pins, pendants, sashes, a tri-cornered hat and a deep blue coat that fluttered after him flamboyantly. He was a fairly prominent figure.

"Arthur," the man greeted dryly, voice raspy from years of smoking.

The two of them stared at each other, smoke curling around the man's sudden smirk. He pushed forward and pulled him into a one-handed hug. Arthur smiled and returned it.

As they pulled away, he responded, "Alistair. I see you haven't given up on your ticket to death."

His brother waved the cigar teasingly and kidded, "What? This little thing? Naw. I've already made a deal with the devil for taking care of you."

He rolled his eyes. "Cheeky."

Hos bother winked at him and tossed the cigar to the side. Alistair turned away to open the carriage and slipped inside. Arthur followed him in soon after. The door was pushed closed by a servant and the vehicle started down the uneven road. As the carriage was jostled, Arthur distracted himself by observing the interior. The woodwork was intricately made. The seat cushions were soft and the wool carpet was covered in designs. Naturally, nearly everything had a blue tone.

Alistair kicked his legs up onto the cushion opposite of him. Conversationally, he stated, "It's been a while since I've seen ya', little bro. I was starting to think you'd forgotten us. Decide to drop by for the festival?"

Arthur stared at his boots distastefully and replied, "I am required to appear."

His brother raised an eyebrow and retorted, "For the ball, sure. You came five days early."

"I was eager, then."

"Were ya'?"

"Yes, I was." He gave him a glare and added, "Quit interrogating me. You do know I'm armed, yes?"

Alistair raised his arms in a surrender. "No need to get radge. I can see the cutlass from here. I'm jus' lookin' out for mah Wayne."

"Don't call me that," Arthur grumbled. "It's annoying."

"If it's annoying, that means I'm doing my job correctly."

"Sod off."

 

* * *

 

As if entranced in a dream, Alfred's attention was caught by the lulling sea. The castle was stationed with mountains behind it and a man-made wall around it. Over the top of the wall, from his office, he had a perfect view of the ocean. He could even see the capitol, but for some reason, he was transfixed by the waves. He had no reason to be, either. The sea brought hurricanes and storms, nothing positive at all. He had never wanted to visit the sea and the navy had never been one of his major interests.

In fact, he hadn't been felt any attraction to the ocean and its unknown depths until recently, give or take three or so years. Yes, it provided magnificent scenery and yes, he appreciated all the income his kingdom could receive from it, but it had never been a vital part of his life. He could have easily lived without it ever plaguing his mind. Yet for some reason, the need to smell the ocean air and brush his fingers over the wet surface suddenly seemed like a matter of great importance. It was an urge that continued to tick in the back of his mind.

On his off days, which he hadn't gotten in a month, he would sit in his office and stare into the horizon, sipping on a cup of coffee. Even while he worked, his eyes would drift to the window. It was an odd obsession. On a slow day, he even recalled asking his Ace what it meant.

"Pardon? Al, I don't know how to tell you this, but being your Ace doesn’t mean I can read your mind. I have no idea as to why you suddenly like the ocean."

Alfred pouted and looked up from the book he'd been assigned to read. Matthew, a boy who had been born to his mother’s sister on the same day as him, had been fiddling with a toy polar bear, squeezing its appendages and petting its fake fur. Similar to the King, Aces were born from royal blood. Typically from distant family, though Aces from recent family weren't unheard of. Matt had given up his mindless touching to give him a questioning look.

He sighed and closed his book. "No- I... I know you can't read my mind, Mattie. I was just asking for your thoughts."

"As to why you suddenly like the ocean?" When Alfred nodded his head vigorously, Matthew exhaled softly and put the plushy down. He glanced out the window for a second before offering, "It could be a sudden urge? Something irrational? After all, you are still a teenager."

"I'm eighteen,” he huffed.

"Eighteen has a 'teen' in it. Therefore you are still a teenager. Besides, I read a Heartian text that stated males didn’t fully develop until- and I’ve lost you.”

Alfred blinked, tearing his eyes away from the window with a sheepish smile. “You know I don’t care for science stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah… maybe your sudden infatuation has to do with your brand?”

To that, he perked up in interest. “What do you mean?”

“Your Queen. They might have the same feelings for the ocean.” Alfred eyes widened at the revelation as he continued, “Or maybe the sea has something to do with their day to day life.”

“Are you suggesting a fisherman?”

“Could be. Or maybe someone in the navy?”

“Huh…”

The theory had been formed two years ago; before either of them had taken over their predecessors. Life had been much simpler back then. They hadn't had much work to do, but both of them had started their training. Matthew had slowly been eased into a harsher workout regime and Alfred's teacher began to pile more and more history on him, as well as drilling him with politics.

Alfred wasn’t the best at history, but he did have a knack for strategy and military. He was also a wonderful engineer. When he wasn’t busy working on training, he was usually tinkering. In fact, within his twenty years of existence, the Kingdom of Spades had become far more technologically advanced than any other. It helped that their magicians could conduct electricity and they already had a long line of talented engineers. His idea’s had simply skyrocketed what was thought possible.

A thump on his door interrupted his daydream. He tore his eyes away from the sea and answered, “Come in!”

The wooden door was pushed open slowly, revealing an attractive young man with wavy blond hair. He bore a striking resemblance to Alfred, with nearly the same height and build, though his eyes were a bright violet colour. He was also dressed differently, with a black suit vest and a long untucked black tie, as well as an unbuttoned knee-length blue coat and black suit pants. Not as glamorous as the King, but not as shabby as the average citizen.

Alfred grinned widely and stood up, ignoring the screech from his chair as it scrapped across the surface of his office. He lurched forward, wrapping his arms around his cousin. Matthew chuckled and pat his back, murmuring a soft, “Hey Al.”

He pulled away and exclaimed, “Mattie! You missed my coronation!”

His Ace rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Sorry. Turns out that sneaking past the border was far more difficult than I suspected.”

“Ah, that’s alright,” he replied cheerily. “Did you just get back?”

“Sort of. I arrived an hour ago.”

“I see. Well, what’s new?”

Matthew exhaled softly and moved over to one of his couches. He unbuckled his sheathed sword from his belt and placed in on the coffee table, slumping onto the sofa. Alfred picked up his mug of coffee from his desk and joined him, sitting across from him. Once he settled down, he began his report. “Ivan doesn’t appear to want war. There weren't any signs of propaganda or armies on standby. At least not at the moment. He seems to be more concerned with fixing his economy and the people support the idea."

“Huh, he doesn't sound so bad," Alfred mused. "Though perhaps it's a detour? After they fix their economy, they may try an invasion.”

“There’s always a possibility. He hasn't shown any outward sign of wanting war. He might change his mind, of course, but for now, I sense no threat.”

“That’s good. Should we reach out to him? Hold a meeting?”

“Now? No. You need to solidify your position as King, Alfred. For now, the northern conflict will remain in the north. I trust Yao has already told you that you’ll need to visit Hearts and Diamonds, yes?”

“Yeah… I’ll have to speak with him about that… but, um, I have a request, Mattie.”

His cousin raised an eyebrow and straightened himself. He didn't look shocked, he was probably already used to all of his 'requests', though he did look interested. “Oh dear. What is it?”

“Would you take me to the-“

Matthew groaned and interrupted, “Alfred you know I can’t."

Alfred clenched his teeth together and attempted, “What if I ordered you?”

“I’m your Ace, not a common soldier. My purpose is to protect you. Your orders lose weight when you demand to be put in a risky environment.”

“But I should at least make an appearance…”

“You already gave a speech to the people after your coronation. And we have the ball in a few days. You can make other appearances when your life won't be at risk.”

“My life will always be at risk.”

“Less of risk, then. You don’t have a Qu-“

A harsh thump obstructed his sentence, followed by a shatter. Alfred had slammed the mug onto the coffee table, and the handle he had been holding had fragmented under his grip. Matthew recoiled as he exclaimed, “I know!" He paused, pulling his hand back and looking at the glass in his hand. "Jeez, I know. I get it, dude. I don't have a Queen.”

His cousin frowned and appended, “Yet. You don't have one yet. They’re out there somewhere, alright?”

A silence stretched between them. Matthew wasn't too worried about the semi-self-inflicted wound. They had plenty of healers to deal with it, but it was still unnerving to see Alfred stare at the blood on his hand and not outwardly react.

Finally, he murmured, “You didn't find them in Clubs?”

Matthew sighed softly and confirmed, “No. I couldn’t find or hear anything about a Spadian Queen.”

“That's… that's good," Alfred replied hesitantly. He looked away from his hand, observing the broken mug on the table. "At least they aren’t captured. Is there anything else you need to report?”

"I did uncover some interesting drama dealing with the royal family, but it can wait. You need to get to a healer. And you need a day off.”

Alfred looked at him questioningly and mumbled, "But I still have-"

"Yao and I can finish your work for today." Matthew stood up and instructed, "Go get some rest, Alfred."

The King sighed and nodded his head. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't wanna dive too deep into Scottish slang, but I couldn't help myself... so I sprinkled a bit of it.  
> radge - angry  
> wayne - youngest sibling


End file.
